narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rinnegan
hello people how are u fellow naruto fans. wut up? im just waitin on this to pick up so tell anyone you kno to read rin'nengan and to talk on this page (unsigned) I am not sure if the picture that is supposedly Pein's Rin'negan is actually what it claims to be. It doesn't have any extra circles around the pupils, as the Rin'negan does. Madara uchiha99 15:17, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :As far as can be gathered, its the Rin'negan that first appears in the anime. /shrug--TheUltimate3 15:40, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Of course it's the Rin'negan! Listen, the pupil is the small black part of you're eye. And the white, light gray, and dark gray are the circles. Those are the extra circles!Rasengan Master 08:57, 29 March 2008 (UTC) P.S.-- Rin'negan= Best Kekkei Genkai ever. I dare any of you to prove me wrong. naruto !!!! Naruto will have the Rin'negan next believe it ! Most powerful of the three great doujutsu This is a mistranslation of the word 崇高 as most powerful. WWWJDIC as well as yahoo's Japanese to English dictionary translates this line as "noble". Bvdan 03:38, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Well all I got was a "High" from my translation, with the first kanji being left untranslated. You can fix/remove that phrase if you wish tho.--TheUltimate3 03:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::See WWWJDIC or yahoo dictionary for the translation of the full word Bvdan 03:49, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::Can you tell me where the Rin'negan was refered to as either? Because based off my memory, I don't remember it ever being called the greatest eye technique, or the most noble technique.--TheUltimate3 03:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Rinnegan v. Rin'negan Rin'negan (with apostrophe) was only used by one translator, and even then only for early translations. HisshouBuraiKen's translations uses Rinnegan, in line with all other translations posted on mangahelpers.com. The wikipedia page uses "Rinnegan" as well as the wikipedia page for "Rinne", and the use of the apostrophe is redundant. Bvdan 03:50, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Thats Wikipedia. This is Narutopedia. We use Wikipedia as a main source, but no longer as a place to dictate how things are done here. Which is why we keep the apostraphe.--TheUltimate3 03:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Regardless of whether wikipedia should be used as a guideline, the apostrophe is not used by any translators and is not following romanization rules. Bvdan 03:55, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::The translations themselves don't follow romanization rules. (Such as the frequent use of Eastern Order). Regardless, please stop breaking links...part of the reason I keep rolling back.--TheUltimate3 03:57, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Some translations not following romanization rules is not a reason why this instance should not follow rulles. Rin'negan is not used by translators, the apostrophe is redundant in its nature, and it doesn't follow romanization rules. There's no justification given for having Rin'negan save for the difficulty of making a redirect page, as far you've said. Bvdan 04:01, 25 May 2008 (UTC)